James Ramirez
Private James Ramirez was an American soldier in the United States Army who served in modern conflicts. He serves as the playable character in the American campaigns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biography Modern Conflicts Ramirez joined the Army and became a soldier serving under Sergeant Foley, in a unit commanded by General Herschel Shepherd. He proceeds to fight in the war against the Islamic Caliphate. Ramirez served in Afghanistan, fighting to defend positions by a river and hold off IC Islamist assaults. Afterwards, he fights through a town, fighting through the streets to strike a school and defend it. With that, Ramirez is sent to help US forces assault Somalia, with Ramirez fighting Islamic Caliphate forces and defenses in deserts and an oasis, assaulting supply camps and then fighting to seize and then fights to defend a couple villages. Ramirez then assaults the outskirts of the city of Mogadishu, fighting through the streets and buildings of the city and then killing the Islamic Caliphate leader, Waraabe. Ramirez then fights to defend the city and hold off IC Islamist assaults. With that, Ramirez is sent to Europe to help suppress the Islamic Caliphate assaults happening there. Ramirez fights in France, in which he fights to defend Paris. Ramirez fights through the streets of Paris and fights to defend key positions from IC Islamist forces. After this, Ramirez assaults the suburbs of Paris, fighting through the many streets and houses in the suburbs, clearing IC Islamist resistance and then assaulting key IC Islamist supply points. After this, he fights through the streets of central Paris to eliminate IC Islamist positions and then fights to defend the edge of the city. Afterwards, Ramirez and his men are sent to Belgium. He fights through the streets of the city, Liege, and fights to defend US posts. He then fights through Liege to assault the Parliament building, where he kills Islamic Caliphate leader, Abu Bakaar, then fights to hold the building and then direct an airstrike that takes out a crucial IC Islamist convoy. Ramirez continues to fight in other conflicts, being sent under the command of McKinley. Ramirez fights in Brazil, fighting past Islamic Caliphate forces and defenses in the jungles and then fighting to eliminate camps and convoys. Rarmirez then fights IC Islamist forces in the jungles to assault machine gun nests and trenches and takes out artillery guns and a radio station. With that, he then fights through the favelas and outskirts of the city of Brasilia, then assaults and fights to hold a courtyard. After this, he fights to defend US positions and lines by the Amazon river. Ramirez then fights in Vietnam, fighting past Islamic Caliphate forces in the jungles of Vietnam. Ramirez fights through the jungles and assaults camps and villages, then fights to hold a ridge. After this, he helps assault the city of Hanoi, fighting through the streets to rescue the UN delegates, then fights to hold the city centre and fight off IC Islamist assaults. Afterwards, Ramirez then fights through IC Islamist forces in the jungles to assault a valley and take out an enemy base, where he kills Islamic Caliphate leader, Al Raza, then fights to hold US positions. Afterwards, Ramirez is then sent to fight in India, in which he assaults Delhi and fights Islamic Caliphate forces to clear them from the city, holding a courtyard and library and then rescuing Indian civilians from the library. Ramirez then fights IC Islamist forces and defenses in the jungles of India, fighting through the jungles and assaulting a few villages, then fights to defend the villages. After this, Ramirez keeps fighting through the jungles to eliminate machine gun pillboxes, trenches and artillery guns, then fights to defend a US camp. After they achieve victory, Ramirez and McKinley head to Afghanistan and find and rescue John Price. Relationships McKinley Ramirez and McKinley were good friends and worked very well in battle, helping each other and being very protective of the other, as well as showing great concern for the other's safety and well being. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Extremists Category:Fighter Category:Gunman Category:One Man Army Category:Rescuers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Vigilantes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Recurring Category:Survivors Category:Normal Skilled Category:Hunters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Category:War Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Category:Guardians Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Bully Slayers Category:Right Hand Category:Serious